<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Tip of his Tongue by Faefyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179908">On the Tip of his Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre'>Faefyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the Tip of his Tongue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anonymous Sex, Dominance, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hotch had rules. No one was allowed on his side of the glory hole.  </p>
<p>No talking. Ever.</p>
<p>When he had started dating, after Haley, he had after some soul searching finally accepted that he was attracted to men, too. It had been exciting, learning and experiencing new things, at least for a while. He had slowly understood that he hated dating - the stilted conversations where he had to if not outright lie, at least beautify the truth whenever he talked about his job. The horrors he saw every day just didn’t make for good dinner conversation. It had been nearly impossible to talk to Haley, it was unthinkable to do it to someone whom he didn’t know."</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>Aaron goes looking for anonymous sex and finds far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the Tip of his Tongue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Tip of his Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Without perclexed, this would never have seen the light of day. Thank you for being my cheerleader, bb. This is as much yours as it is mine.</p>
<p>Thank you to isagel for incredible beta skills that include, but aren't limited to, putting in 46358 commas, which must be rather exhausting. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotch had rules. No one was allowed on his side of the glory hole.  </p>
<p>No talking. Ever.</p>
<p>When he had started dating, after Haley, he had after some soul searching finally accepted that he was attracted to men, too. It had been exciting, learning and experiencing new things, at least for a while. He had slowly understood that he hated dating - the stilted conversations where he had to if not outright lie, at least beautify the truth whenever he talked about his job. The horrors he saw every day just didn’t make for good dinner conversation. It had been nearly impossible to talk to Haley, it was unthinkable to do it to someone whom he didn’t know.</p>
<p>After dating a string of men, Hotch had started to notice something. When it came to the business of blowjobs, he seemed to have something of a talent. For one thing, he surprisingly enough really liked to give head. He loved everything about it, the rawness, the control, the hot weight on his tongue. </p>
<p>And he seemed to be really good at it. </p>
<p>He liked getting blowjobs well enough, but nothing beat the feeling when he gave one and his partner was reduced to a writhing, begging mess. </p>
<p>And according to his dates who invariably had more experience than him, this wasn’t what normally happened. </p>
<p>Add to that that Hotch was amazingly turned on by giving head. There was something about being on your knees, yet keeping part of the control to yourself - Hotch was in no way ready to give up control, even less so to a stranger. No amount of fucking could give him the kind of orgasm he experienced when he sucked someone off.</p>
<p>So after some time, when he had almost stopped dating because it just never amounted to anything, he had contemplated how he would be able to give up control in the way he really needed after a bad case, something he had only been able to manage with sex before. He had tried to pick up men for simple one night stands a couple of times, but that had been too unreliable and Hotch was far too picky to have much success. </p>
<p>So the glory hole had been a compromise - in his mind, he could conjure up scenarios that gave him the pleasure and release he was after, while in reality he was still the one in control. </p>
<p>He didn’t do it regularly, but often enough to gain something of a reputation. That he only knew about because he sometimes hung around at the bar afterwards and had heard whispers about someone who was amazing at the glory hole, and even though he told himself it didn’t matter, he couldn’t help feeling a twinge of pride.</p>
<p>He tried not to be ashamed of himself, what with having a high pressure job and needing to let out the stress somewhere. Sometimes it worked, but more often the shame washed over him all of a sudden, mostly when he was at work and the case wasn’t going as expected.</p>
<p>There was of course always the danger of being found out, but he was well aware that being discovered was one of the things that gave him a major thrill.</p>
<p>He remembered the first time it had happened. He had been drunker than was good for him in some bar or other, and after he didn’t find anyone to spend the night with, he went to the bathroom with plans to go home right after. He hadn’t even noticed the hole in the wall until he was ready to leave and heard rustling on the other side. He remembered staring bemusedly for a long while when an erect cock suddenly appeared through the hole, - and was shocked to notice that there was no disgust, just a tendril of curiosity, and before he could think the next thought, he had taken the cock in his hand.</p>
<p>He had wanted to come like that, that night, on his knees, and this seemed to be as good an opportunity as he would get. </p>
<p>So he had got down on his knees, and done what he did best - he remembered the man pounding a fist against the stall wall in ecstasy, Aaron holding the base of the cock with his right hand while stroking himself through his pants with the left. He came unbelievably hard when the man emptied himself down his throat. </p>
<p>After that time, he had waited - because he had cursed himself afterwards for being so careless, for not thinking of protection. He breathed more than a sigh of relief when his tests came back negative, feeling like the worst father in the world for risking himself like that when Jack needed him. </p>
<p>He had kicked into full FBI mode after that, preparing and doing reconnaissance. He had a rotation of bars and clubs and changed it regularly. And most importantly, he had a supply of condoms with him that he offered by throwing one under the stall wall whenever someone offered him their cock without protection. The results of that were fifty fifty - of the men taking him up on his offer or walking out.</p>
<p>It did take enjoyment away, missing the taste. Sometimes he was sorely tempted to just do it anyway, without protection, but he would not let himself. He was incredibly turned on by the one time he had actually felt a guy come in his mouth, and it was invariably what he thought of when being on his knees, the taste of latex on his tongue.</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>That day, Aaron had needed to decompress. Their case had gone badly - they had apprehended the unsub but lost the victim. Aaron was not sure if they would have been able to save the victim had they worked harder and faster on the geographical profile, and had been going over the details of the day in his head over and over again on the jet. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink if he didn’t do something to get these thoughts out of his head, so as soon as he came home, he changed clothes into a pair of black jeans and a black T-Shirt. </p>
<p>At the club, he went directly to the bathrooms, not going by the bar as he normally did. He needed this tonight. </p>
<p>He could hear the thumping bass of the music as he entered the right stall, which was blissfully empty. He settled on his knees and waited, taking deliberate, slow deep breaths to get into the mindset. This would help him calm down. This would give him a bit of joy, however short-lived. This would let him forget for a few minutes. </p>
<p>His train of thought was broken when he heard someone enter the stall next to him. He was positively surprised when, seconds later, the guy stuck his cock through the hole, already wearing a condom. Aaron carefully licked a line from base to tip and was rewarded with a groan. Good. He liked it when his counterparts were vocal, it made it that much easier for him to immerse himself fully in the experience and lose himself for a few minutes - plus it was hot. </p>
<p>He took the tip in his mouth and let his tongue play with it, paying careful attention to the slit. He heard a gasp and smiled. Aaron took the base of the cock in his hand and stroked it a few times. Just as he was thinking about deep throating the man, he looked down fleetingly to the floor and froze. </p>
<p>Mismatched socks - one with purple and green stripes, one blue with bananas - he sat back on his knees, suddenly ice cold. </p>
<p>“Please don’t stop,” came a soft voice from the other stall, a voice that Aaron would have known anywhere. </p>
<p>Alternative after alternative ran through his head, but the quiet whimper he heard then made his mind up for him. </p>
<p>He tightened his grip around the base of the cock and undid his own jeans with his other hand. Leaving his own cock alone for the moment, he swallowed down the one in front of him, earning him an “Oh!” from the other side. Aaron could do this almost without activating his gag reflex and swallowed around the cock again and again, eliciting more and more noise from the other stall.</p>
<p>He let the cock glide back out of his mouth until he only held the tip, and started sucking. He couldn’t ignore his own cock any longer, he had been hard ever since he recognised just who was in that other stall.</p>
<p>His left hand wandered down towards his cock and took it in a firm grip. He knew this would be fast and hard and overwhelming. The thrill he felt at being able to elicit the noises he did out of his partner was like nothing he had ever felt before. </p>
<p>He started stroking himself at the same time as he swallowed his partner’s cock down again, partly because that’s what caused his cock to throb dangerously and partly because that was what the other man had reacted to the most. He wasn’t disappointed as the man almost shouted, trying to somehow get closer to Aaron’s mouth despite the wall between them. </p>
<p>Aaron stroked himself quickly, harshly, as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth, and when his partner moaned loudly and pulsed in his throat, he felt the familiar heat pool in his belly, grounding him and disconnecting him from the world at once. He kept the other man’s cock in his mouth, moaning around it as he could feel his orgasm approaching, and when it hit him, the world around him went white and he shouted his pleasure while feeling the weight of the cock still down his throat. </p>
<p>When he finally let it go, gently, he panted and leaned against the stall wall. He heard a soft “Thank you.” from the other side and closed his eyes. How would he live this down if it ever got out?</p>
<p>He stayed in his stall for a good twenty minutes after he heard the other man leave. When he went out into the bar, he thought he saw a glimpse of a man in a purple shirt just leaving.</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>The weeks and months after, Aaron had to fight down blushes and hard-ons as soon as he heard Spencer’s voice. Dave was starting to give him the odd glance now and then, and Aaron knew it was only a matter of time until Dave decided they were due a talk.</p>
<p>He tried to get on with his life, but could simply not stop connecting any of Spencer’s lectures with the breathy “thank you” that he could still hear clear as day in his mind. He wondered sometimes if Spencer’s eidetic memory was something that could osmotically transfer, because he remembered every little detail of that blowjob. </p>
<p>It was the only thing he jerked off to. He had tried going to a bar a few weeks after the encounter but had turned around and driven home as soon as he got there - it just felt wrong. There was no way he could repeat that performance, because the most important ingredient, Spencer himself, was missing. He was not going to spoil that perfect memory with something that would only leave him with a sour aftertaste on his tongue and in his mind.</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>It was two months after the fact, and the team was due for an outing. They did this quite regularly, spending a night having dinner or drinking at a bar, and Aaron knew how important it was for the team, and also for him. He enjoyed those nights, when they could just laugh and talk about everything under the sun except for work. </p>
<p>This time, Garcia came up with a place, and she explained that she had found this “really cozy” gay bar - that was when Aaron had felt the first tendril of unease. </p>
<p>Everyone else was enthusiastic about the idea; after all, it had been some time since they had had an evening out.</p>
<p>He had asked, as innocently as possible, about the bar’s name, and after that he hadn’t been able to hide his discomfort, at least not from Dave, who immediately asked, with a sly smile, if he had anything against gay bars.</p>
<p>“Don’t be an idiot, you know I don’t,” he had answered hotly, “I just forgot I have an appointment that I can’t reschedule. You go and have fun.” </p>
<p>And he had walked out of the room, a little too fast, feeling the stares of the team on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>**************</p>
<p>The next evening, when the doorbell rang, Aaron looked through the spyhole and saw Spencer chewing his bottom lip. He opened the door without thinking.</p>
<p>“Reid, is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Spencer gave him a wave and moved past him into the condo, saying, “Yes, yes, everything’s fine.”</p>
<p>He then turned around and looked at Aaron, just looked; until Aaron could feel one of those blushes coming on and said, “Are you sure? What brought you over here?”</p>
<p>Spencer ran a nervous hand through his hair and, at long last, asked in a low voice, “Was it you that night?”</p>
<p>Aaron felt the world tilting, and at the same time he let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he had been holding for two months. </p>
<p>He had an innocent “What?” already on his mind, but it never made its way out. Instead he turned around, ran a hand through his hair in an unconscious mimicking of Spencer’s gesture just a few seconds ago and sighed. He couldn’t see any way that this would remotely work out well, and at the same time he didn’t see how he could refuse Spencer. </p>
<p>“Aaron?” Spencer said hesitantly behind his back.</p>
<p>He made a decision and turned to face Spencer. “Yes,” he said quietly, “that was me.”</p>
<p>Spencer just stared at him before he shook his head a few times as if to clear it. “I think we’d better sit down.”</p>
<p>Aaron followed him to the couch and sat next to him. “So you knew it was me?” Spencer asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, after a while.” Aaron smiled and nodded towards Spencer’s feet. “Your socks.”</p>
<p>“Oh! I see. I was wondering,” Spencer said.</p>
<p>“Well, also your voice.” Aaron added, and the blush that he had been trying to avoid finally made an appearance.</p>
<p>“Yes, yours too.” Spencer smiled. “And I thought I saw you when I left.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you probably did. Spencer, I’m sorry, I never intended for you to find out, I-” Aaron scrambled for words.</p>
<p>Spencer turned towards him, put a gentle hand on his knee and said softly, “Hush, Aaron, it will be alright.”</p>
<p>Aaron thought that was the most absurd thing he had heard in a while. “How will this possibly be alright?” he burst out. “Jesus, I was in a sexual situation with a subordinate, and -”</p>
<p>“Aaron, *hush*,” Spencer said firmly. “No one ever needs to know that. It’s private. I promise you I won’t tell a soul, ever, so there’s no reason to be worried.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you can work with a boss who likes to be on his knees for random men?” Aaron said, bitterly.</p>
<p>“Since I’m obviously a man who sometimes enjoys anonymous sex, yes, I don’t have a problem with that.”</p>
<p>Aaron stared at him, unbelieving. “I think I do.”</p>
<p>Spencer smiled, “You have to decide that for yourself. But, if you ask me, you do an excellent job and the team would loathe losing you. You need a way to decompress, as we all do. There’s no need to feel guilty about that.”</p>
<p>Aaron sighed. “I haven’t been able to do it anymore these last months, so I guess I’m not decompressing that well.”</p>
<p>Spencer looked at him searchingly, his hand on Aaron’s knee tightening. “Me neither, to be honest. Why?”</p>
<p>Aaron shot him a glance. Now that they had come this far, he could as well throw caution to the wind and be honest. “It just - it wouldn’t work. The time with you, it was amazing. I didn’t want to lose that memory.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Same.” Spencer said softly, and Aaron looked at him, surprised. </p>
<p>“Really?!”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Spencer laughed. “Believe it or not, but you’re very good at what you do.”</p>
<p>Aaron could feel heat wash over his face and knew he was blushing beet red. </p>
<p>“The question is what we do about it.” Spencer continued.</p>
<p>“Do about it?” Aaron echoed, a bit out of it. </p>
<p>“Yes. You can’t decompress, I can’t decompress. We could, together.”</p>
<p>“You can’t possibly be serious?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.” Spencer said, giving him a small half smile. “Is that such a strange idea?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Aaron said, emphatically. “I’m your boss, how do you see this developing at work? Don’t get me wrong, I know you’re the only one who is possibly even more private than me, but these things come out, and then -”</p>
<p>“Would that be so embarrassing?” Spencer asked softly.</p>
<p>“Well -” Aaron noticed the vulnerable look in Spencer’s eyes and relented. “No, not embarrassing, of course not. I find myself embarrassing, not you.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing embarrassing about you, either.” Spencer said as though it was the surest thing. </p>
<p>Aaron was silent, watching Spencer’s hand on his knee, long fingers curled around him, holding fast.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to leave so you can think things over?” Spencer offered, and Aaron was surprised he thought that was an altogether horrible idea.</p>
<p> “No, please don’t,” he said quickly, “It’s just - I’ve barely ever talked about this with anyone.”</p>
<p>“We can talk,” Spencer said softly.</p>
<p>“I - I’m not sure how this would be supposed to work. I’m not good at casual, I’ve never been. I *want* the strings. And it seems not many people are into that these days, or I don’t know where to meet them -”</p>
<p>“Well, you might have been looking in the wrong bathroom stall,” Spencer said lightly, and Aaron couldn’t suppress the laughter that suddenly bubbled up.</p>
<p>“I just - I do better when I have an emotional connection and not just sex. When I couldn’t get that I just went and took what I could find.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let me ask you something.” Spencer said. “It’s not the anonymity that turns you on?”</p>
<p>“Not first and foremost,” Aaron said carefully. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Because that’s the one thing I obviously can’t be for you.” Spencer said, voice soft and serious.</p>
<p>Aaron stared and felt completely speechless. “Spencer -” No, he really didn’t have any words.</p>
<p>“I know you, Aaron. I’ve been thinking about you all the time since that blowjob, and not only sexually. So, I’d like to get to know you better if you’d like that.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” was one thing Aaron could say, apparently. He tried to collect himself. “I’ve been thinking about you, too. And - I think yes, I think I’d like that.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Spencer smiled and Aaron smiled back helplessly, really not too sure what he had just agreed to. Spencer continued, “Also, I’d really, really like to kiss you.”</p>
<p>Aaron liked kissing. The intimacy, the variation of it. What he hadn’t quite expected was that Spencer was an excellent kisser. So excellent in fact, that he had Aaron hanging on for dear life, both hands in Spencer’s unruly hair, while Spencer trailed his hands down Aaron’s back. There was a lot of tongue and teeth and Aaron loved every minute of it. They came up gasping for air and Aaron let his hand run down Spencer’s chest, to where he could feel his heart beating fast and hard.</p>
<p>“That was amazing,” Aaron said, still breathing heavily.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Spencer hummed.</p>
<p>Aaron had a thought, and before he could get too embarrassed, said, “I want to be on my knees for you.”</p>
<p>Spencer’s eyes went soft and he said quietly, “I know, Aaron. Because that is what does turn you on, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I think so,” Aaron murmured, turning that idea over in his mind. “I hadn’t thought about it for a long time.”</p>
<p>“You needed someone you trust, maybe.” Spencer proposed.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Aaron, “I think that’s the most important thing. I haven’t been able to find anyone for this - not even Haley. I just - don’t see myself that way, usually.”</p>
<p>“What way, as a submissive?” Spencer asked, and Aaron nodded. “Well,” Spencer continued, “it doesn’t have to mean you’re submissive in other areas of your life. Or that you always have to be submissive during sex. But if it helps you when the stress becomes too much, giving over control to someone else, then that’s something we can work with.”</p>
<p>Aaron was amazed that there seemed to be a “we” all of a sudden. Astonished that Spencer, of all people, Spencer with the model-like looks and the ridiculously impressive brain, would choose his boss, by all accounts a ten years older, humourless hardass, to... get to know better.  </p>
<p>“Another thing,” Aaron said, plowing ahead once things had started rolling, “have you been tested?”</p>
<p>“Tested? For STDs?” Spencer wondered, and at Aaron’s nod, said “Yes, two months ago.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Aaron said, “I’d like to be with you without protection.”</p>
<p>Spencer’s eyebrows shot up and he swallowed. “That’s - incredibly hot, but also, are you suggesting we be exclusive?”</p>
<p>Aaron was taken aback, said, “I wasn’t thinking like that -” and then corrected himself. “Actually, yes. It will be exclusive for me. I don’t want any more casual encounters. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Spencer breathed, “you really meant that you wanted strings, huh? I’m honored, Aaron. I don’t know if I can fully commit this early on, but I can promise you that I will tell you if I want to see someone else.”</p>
<p>Aaron nodded. It had to be good enough. It was far, far better than anything he would have thought possible, what, half an hour ago.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Spencer asked, “Are you okay?” and Aaron answered, “Yes, and you?”. Spencer nodded, smiling, and said, “Everything in the green over here.” He continued, “I think that if we’re both okay with what we’ve talked about, I should probably go home for tonight.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome to stay,” Aaron said softly, hoping Spencer would change his mind. </p>
<p>“I know that,” Spencer said, “but we’ve both been through the emotional wringer tonight, you especially. I want us to be sure when we take this further.”</p>
<p>“If you insist,” Aaron said, and although he was suddenly feeling bone weary and excruciatingly tired, he would still have preferred Spencer to spend the night. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Spencer said quietly and got up from the couch. Aaron followed him to the door, but just as Spencer was turning around, presumably to say goodbye, he just couldn’t let Spencer go. Not like this. </p>
<p>In a sudden rush of emotion and passion, he grabbed Spencer by the hips and all but slammed him into the wall, finding his lips and kissing him for all he was worth.  </p>
<p>When he broke the kiss Spencer looked dazedly at him, a smile on those perfect lips. </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow?” Aaron asked, letting his hips go.</p>
<p>“You bet,” Spencer breathed, “Good night, Aaron.” He waved and was out the door before Aaron could say anything more.</p>
<p>That night, when he touched himself, Aaron imagined, as usual, being on his knees for Spencer - only this time, there wasn’t a wall between them. There was Spencer wanting him, touching him, making him come. He couldn’t wrap his head around that these things might actually all happen soon, and his orgasm claimed him before he could form any more coherent thoughts.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>The next day, working with Spencer was excruciating. Aaron had thought it was bad before - that made him laugh at himself. He was constantly having to hide his almost-hard on as soon as Spencer said more than three words, which happened a lot. </p>
<p>After their morning meeting, he was happy that he could hide out in his office. His eyes wandered out over the bullpen far more often than usual, stopping at a certain head full of tangled curls, bowed over reports. </p>
<p>All he could think of was how Spencer had felt pressed up against him, their lips perfect for each other, feeling Spencer’s growing hardness against his own.</p>
<p>He shook his head. This was impossible. He went to the door, stepped out and waited until he could catch Spencer’s eyes. He made a beckoning gesture and went inside again.</p>
<p>Spencer came in shortly after and closed the door behind him. “Hey!” he said and sat down when Aaron gestured at the visitors' chairs. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Aaron said back. He wondered how Spencer could look like this - calm and collected, seemingly unfazed by anything, whereas he himself had been stewing in his own juices, half-hard, not being able to get two thoughts together for the longest time.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Spencer asked with an arched eyebrow, and Aaron noticed he had been staring at Spencer’s lips for maybe a full minute.</p>
<p>“You want to have dinner tonight?” he asked suddenly.</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but let me tell you that we’re not doing so well at keeping work and private life apart right now.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Aaron said fervently. “I’ve not been able to think about anything but you since last night, and that’s entirely your fault for leaving when you did.”</p>
<p>Spencer chuckled. “You honestly think that if I had stayed, I wouldn’t have given you even more reasons to think about me?”</p>
<p>“Oh God,” Aaron murmured, sat down and buried his face in his hands. His erection was painfully hard. “Spencer, this is cruel.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I’m not really focused on work, either.”</p>
<p>Aaron looked up. “You’re doing a good job faking it.”</p>
<p>Spencer shrugged. “I compartmentalize.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do.” Aaron sighed. </p>
<p>“If it helps, I can make it up to you tonight, after we talk.” Spencer grinned. “I’ll come by at eight.” He got up and walked towards the door. “And I will eat before that, just so you know.”</p>
<p>“Not helping!” Aaron all but shouted, but Spencer just laughed and closed the door behind him on his way out.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>That evening, when Spencer rang the doorbell, Aaron opened and pulled him into a soft kiss. Spencer melted against him. </p>
<p>“Would you like a glass of wine?” Aaron asked while Spencer was sitting down on the couch. </p>
<p>“Sure,” Spencer said, and Aaron went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of red and two wine glasses, made his way back and gave one to Spencer.</p>
<p>After he had poured them both some wine, Aaron sat down next to Spencer, their thighs touching. </p>
<p>“So, how did the rest of work go for you?” Spencer asked after a few sips.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask.” Aaron said, making a face. “I meant what I said, though. I didn’t want you to leave yesterday because I was sure about this, and I’m just as sure today.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m sure, too. I just wanted to be on the safe side.”</p>
<p>Aaron grinned. “I’ll have you know that I have this job where my decision making abilities are tested sometimes…”</p>
<p>Spencer laughed. “Yeah, you seemed so cool and collected and ready to make life saving decisions in your office today.”   </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said with a smile. “I can’t remember when I was last this excited about something.”</p>
<p>“It’s mutual, Aaron.” Spencer smiled back at him.</p>
<p>“Is it?” Aaron asked. “You seem so calm, I-”</p>
<p>Spencer leaned towards him quickly and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. </p>
<p>“Really.” he answered slightly breathlessly afterwards.</p>
<p>“Take me to bed then,” Aaron said, softly, and Spencer was on his feet in a second, holding a hand out to him. </p>
<p>Aaron took it and led the way to the bedroom.</p>
<p>*************</p>
<p>Once there, they undressed quickly, eager to finally see the other one naked.</p>
<p>Aaron couldn’t help himself staring at Spencer’s smooth, pale skin. “You’re magnificent,” he whispered. </p>
<p>“And you,” Spencer replied, his eyes moving down Aaron’s chest and abs.</p>
<p>They took their fill of looking at each other, until they, almost as though by a silent signal, started touching. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Spencer asked, after gently biting Aaron’s nipple, making him groan.</p>
<p>“You,” Aaron replied. “You coming, you making me come, just you.”</p>
<p>“Mmmmh” Spencer hummed. “That can be arranged.”</p>
<p>“What about you?” Aaron asked, running his hands down Spencer’s sides.</p>
<p>“You still want to be on your knees for me?” Spencer asked, shivering at Aaron’s touch.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aaron said emphatically, closing his eyes. “Please, Spencer, can we do that? Let me suck you off.”</p>
<p>“Oh God,” Spencer groaned, one hand shooting to his cock to squeeze the base. “I will never get over you begging to give a blowjob. Yes, we can definitely do that.”</p>
<p>Aaron kissed him sweetly, gratefully, and Spencer ran his hands down Aaron’s back and brought him closer by his hips. </p>
<p>Spencer put his arms around Aaron’s neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I’ve been thinking of nothing else for weeks now. You on your knees, sucking my cock, getting off on it. It’s so hot, Aaron. Do you come when you do that?”</p>
<p>Aaron could feel Spencer’s hardness against his own and had trouble not reaching down and taking them in hand. “I do, I come so hard.” </p>
<p>Spencer rewarded him by stepping impossibly closer and rubbing his whole body against him. Aaron groaned. “That is so sexy. I want you to do that, Aaron, I want you to suck me and to come while you’re doing it.” Spencer told him breathlessly.</p>
<p>Aaron took a step back and grabbed one of the towels he had placed on the bed earlier - he liked being prepared. </p>
<p>He spread it out on the floor and went down on his knees. Hands on his thighs, he took a few deep breaths, as he usually did - only right now, it wasn’t to get himself into the headspace - he was right *there* -  it was more to keep himself from coming at the slightest thing Spencer did or said.</p>
<p>When he looked up, he saw that Spencer’s eyes were glued to him, he was breathing heavily and stroking his cock slowly. “You’re gorgeous.” Spencer told him and Aaron blushed.</p>
<p>Spencer took a step forward and said, with quiet authority, “This time, you come when I come.”</p>
<p>Aaron looked him in the eyes, thinking how strange it was that it made such a difference to be able to do that, and said, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“You don’t touch yourself until I tell you to.” Spencer clarified. “In fact - keep your hands where they are.” </p>
<p>Aaron nodded, his eyes never leaving Spencer’s. He didn’t know how this would work out, seeing as he could hardly keep his hands off his cock right then, but he was willing to try. For Spencer. </p>
<p>“So good,” Spencer whispered, and came forward until Aaron could smell the arousal coming off of him. </p>
<p>Spencer’s hand reached down to run through his hair, and Aaron marvelled at how good it felt to have that contact, to not be behind a wall, to be with someone he actually trusted. </p>
<p>“Do your magic,” Spencer smiled at him, and Aaron, almost relieved, leaned forward to take Spencer into his mouth.</p>
<p>He had to close his eyes and clenched his hands on his thighs when he tasted Spencer for the first time. This was so much better than he had ever imagined. He had thought that time at the glory hole had been good - he had not been expecting this kind of overwhelming pleasure this early on. </p>
<p>He heard Spencer say his name above him, stopped and looked up. </p>
<p>“Aaron, are you okay?” he asked worriedly, and Aaron smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m so much better than okay, I can’t even tell you. It was a bit overwhelming to finally taste you, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Spencer groaned and gently guided Aaron’s mouth back to his cock with a hand at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>He inhaled deeply and took the tip of Spencer’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently, mixing it up with swipes of his tongue. He tasted Spencer’s precome, the slightly bitter taste welcome on his tongue. </p>
<p>Spencer’s hand stayed where it was on his neck, his fingers burning into Aaron’s skin, turning him on with their possessiveness and keeping him safe at the same time. His arousal had a life of its own, his cock rock hard and jutting out against his belly, but his hands stayed safely on his thighs.</p>
<p>He sucked harder and Spencer responded immediately, moaning and jerking his hips involuntarily. Aaron wondered what it would be like to have his mouth fucked for real, and his fingernails left marks on his thighs.</p>
<p>He knew later precisely the moment he had lost it: He could feel Spencer was close already, he was making the most delicious sounds that Aaron couldn’t get enough of. Then, with Spencer’s hand in his hair tightening, he finally gave in and swallowed him down.</p>
<p>He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold on like that for long, he had dreamed about it too many times and this, when Spencer shouted his name and curled up from pleasure, was always when he would come. Not this time, though. This time, Spencer had told him to wait, and he did, but it was damn near impossible. </p>
<p>He felt Spencer consciously relaxing his hands so he wouldn’t hurt Aaron, one still at his neck, the other soothingly tangled in his hair, and Spencer whispered, “So good, Aaron, so good for me.”</p>
<p>And that was when he lost it. </p>
<p>He had moaned around Spencer in his mouth, the weight of his cock delicious on his tongue, the taste of him out of this world, and he had started swallowing. He knew that that was his best move, something that every man he had ever used it on had more than appreciated, and it turned him on immensely. </p>
<p>Spencer’s breath came in short gasps interspersed with beautiful moans, and finally he said breathlessly, “Now, Aaron. Come for me.” And Aaron knew as soon as he touched his cock that he was right there at the very edge, and when Spencer groaned and Aaron could feel his cock starting to pulse in his mouth, he gave in and fell.</p>
<p>He shouted around the weight in his throat when his orgasm hit, helplessly shuddering and trembling, always conscious of the hands on his head, anchoring him. </p>
<p>He came back to the world shivering, slowly releasing Spencer from his mouth because he knew he had to be uncomfortably sensitive by then - it was hard nonetheless. As soon as he did, Spencer knelt in front of him and took him in his arms. One hand always at his neck, and God, he could get used to this, the other stroking soothing circles on his back, soft murmured reassurances in his ear. “So so good, Aaron, god, you are amazing, so sexy, so good for me.”</p>
<p>Aaron basked in Spencer’s voice and rested his head on Spencer’s shoulder. After a few minutes, Spencer asked, “Bed?” and Aaron thought that he really was a genius and had the most marvellous ideas. </p>
<p>They lay down, intertwined and as close as they could get, and Aaron sighed contentedly. He hadn’t thought it possible that giving up control for real could be such an incredible experience - he guessed it all depended on who you gave it up to. </p>
<p>He looked up at Spencer who was smiling in his sleep and decided that yes, yes, that’s what it was.</p>
<p>**************</p>
<p>In the following weeks, Aaron remembered what being happy felt like. He thought he had maybe never been happy like this, where almost nothing could touch him and he took everything in stride. He seemed to smile a lot more, or at least, that’s what people were telling him - first of all Dave, who seemed to be on a crusade to find out what the cause of Aaron’s sudden change in mood was. </p>
<p>Dave would suddenly spring names at him, like “Belinda from downstairs???” as though Aaron would trip up and admit to anything. Aaron would just grin and walk out of the room, shaking his head. He quite enjoyed that, and after all, Dave hadn’t guessed right yet.</p>
<p>He and Spencer kept work and private life strictly apart, but Aaron still had problems concentrating around him, and he sometimes had the suspicion Spencer thoroughly enjoyed that fact. He would run his hand through his hair or wet his lips more than necessary and Aaron would have to find a reason to keep sitting at the round table a few minutes longer, until he could leave without holding a file folder in front of him - Dave would have had a field day with that. </p>
<p>Aaron and Spencer saw each other a few days a week, and while the sex was almost always extraordinary, Aaron held the times when Spencer topped him especially close to his heart. Somehow then, Spencer could fulfill him completely, and made him feel safe and secure and like he did not have a care in the world.</p>
<p>Moreover, Spencer got along swimmingly with Jack, which made Aaron intensely happy. </p>
<p>Aaron did have his insecurities - their relationship was not public and Spencer had never uttered a word about telling the team. He also hadn’t mentioned being exclusive anymore after their first conversation, and in certain moments Aaron just waited for the other shoe to drop, for the moment when he wouldn’t be enough for Spencer anymore, when Spencer would want to pursue others.</p>
<p>He never voiced these thoughts, he didn’t want to appear needy, but there was always a certain amount of doubt nagging at the back of his mind. He made up for it by being the best lover he could be, by being good for Spencer.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>The Indianapolis case was the first one in quite some time that really shook him. He always had a harder time with cases involving children, and this was a particularly horrific case - those children had suffered before they died. He had been at the local PD with Spencer, who was doing his magic on the geographical profile. The rest of the team had been out at the various dump sites, talking to witnesses. They got the news around lunchtime that another boy had been abducted. Both Spencer and Aaron had been working intensely, bouncing ideas off each other in between reading files and talking to Garcia. </p>
<p>Aaron felt full of pent up energy, restlessly pacing the conference room. Spencer was reading files at his usual breakneck speed and Aaron did not want to disturb him. </p>
<p>When J.J. all but stormed into the room, he had known that something was off. It turned out that the local police had given a press conference that went explicitly against everything the team had advised them to do.  </p>
<p>Aaron had gone to search for the press liaison responsible for the whole debacle and had fought to handle the discussion without it deteriorating into a shouting match for a good fifteen minutes. After that, it was as if a thundercloud was hanging over him for the rest of the day. They didn’t accomplish much more that day, and the thought of that little boy being away from his parents for yet another night woke a white hot rage in Aaron.</p>
<p>He curtly nodded to the team as a way of saying good night as soon as they arrived at the hotel, and he barely noticed Spencer following him to his room like a shadow. </p>
<p>He did a double take when they arrived at his room and Spencer was right at his side. </p>
<p>“What?” he asked, irritated at everything and everyone.</p>
<p>“I think we’d better talk about that inside.” Spencer replied, and with an annoyed sigh, Aaron opened the door.</p>
<p>Spencer waited quietly as Aaron took his suit jacket and tie off. </p>
<p>“What did you want to talk about? This is not a good time, Spencer”, and he almost bit his tongue in order not to call him “Reid”.</p>
<p>“I wanted to see if I could help you calm down,” Spencer said, eyes soft, but not leaving Aaron.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Aaron replied, his voice chilling to the bone, “You seriously thought I would want to have sex right now?”</p>
<p>“What? No,” Spencer protested, “I just wanted to talk about what happened. You identify with this case more than usual, and you’ve -”</p>
<p>“Because if you want someone on their knees for you that badly, you better go looking for it somewhere else.”</p>
<p>Spencer just looked at him, deep disappointment etched in the lines of his face, and when Aaron didn’t elaborate, he walked to the door and quietly let himself out.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>Aaron knew he was an idiot. His anger evaporated as soon as he heard the door click shut quietly - it was much more effective than if Spencer had slammed it. He wondered if he should follow Spencer, but he would be gone by now and Aaron would most likely not be welcomed - not that he had anyone but himself to blame. He paced his room, trying to think of a solution, of a way to explain, and not finding any that was good enough. They were both very careful with questions of consent, especially Spencer when he was topping - often making doubly sure that Aaron wanted to do what they were doing. It was such a low blow of Aaron to insinuate that sex was all their relationship was, that Spencer couldn’t possible want anything else.</p>
<p>Because they never talked about it, but they were clearly not just dating anymore. Spencer often spent the evening at Aaron’s, playing with Jack until it was bedtime, and then reading him stories until Jack fell asleep. Aaron felt safe with that, and that was a first - otherwise he only trusted Jessica with his son. They had sex often, that much was true, and they both enjoyed it immensely. Aaron had a hard time keeping his hands off of Spencer, and he knew that the feeling was entirely mutual. But they also sometimes just spent an evening on the couch, talking about everything and nothing at all, and how had Aaron never noticed that that was what they were doing? He wondered if Spencer was aware - there was really only one way to find out.</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>It was 2:30 am when he knocked on Spencer’s door. Spencer opened right away, so at least Aaron was reasonably sure he hadn’t woken him. Spencer looked at Aaron for a few moments and whispered, so as not to wake the neighbors, “I’m not sure I want to hear what you have to say.”  </p>
<p>Aaron replied in a low voice, “Please, Spencer, I know I’ve been a jackass. I’ll leave whenever you want me to.”</p>
<p>After a second, Spencer relented and Aaron walked into the room behind him. He sat down on one of the twin beds, and Spencer sat opposite him on the other. </p>
<p>Aaron’s first thought was that he should have rehearsed this better. He had no problem talking in front of people, but talking in front of Spencer, from the heart, made him choke up.</p>
<p>Spencer wasn’t helping, he was sitting silently, looking at him. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Aaron started, talking slowly as he searched for the right words, “First, I came here to apologize. I’ve been a huge idiot, and you don’t deserve that. I - I never meant to insinuate that our, that we were only about sex. I implied that you wanted me to submit even though I was upset, and I know that you would never let that happen.”</p>
<p>The words came easier now, and Spencer’s expression was a good deal softer than when he had started.</p>
<p>“I was so upset by the case - I saw Jack in all of the victims, constantly, and I just felt entirely useless all day. And after that press conference, I just lost it.” He took a deep breath. “That doesn’t excuse how I behaved, though. I just hope I can make you understand that none of this is your fault.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but that’s not entirely true,” Spencer said softly. “Thank you for apologizing. It means a lot, Aaron. Since we talked last I’ve been going over and over what happened, what we have said to each other since that night when I came to your apartment, trying to piece everything together.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘that’s not entirely true’?” Aaron wondered, taking in stride that of course Spencer would remember every conversation they had had. </p>
<p>“I mean that things have changed between us during the last months, and we haven’t talked about it. I don’t often volunteer talking about my feelings when it gets down to it, and you don’t, either.”</p>
<p>“That’s understating it,” Aaron managed a smile. “I’m terrified of it.”</p>
<p>“Why are you?”</p>
<p>“Well, any discussion would have to also be about your dominance and my submission, and I have a very hard time talking about that, as you might have noticed.” Aaron looked steadfastly down at his hands.</p>
<p>“What can I do to make it easier?” Spencer wondered, and Aaron asked himself what he had ever done right to deserve him.</p>
<p>“You-” and Aaron made himself look Spencer in the eyes because that was the least he could do. “It’s me. Things that happened in the past.”</p>
<p>“Can you tell me about them?” Spencer asked gently.</p>
<p>Aaron hesitated for a moment, but asked, “Can you come over here when I do?”</p>
<p>Spencer did without question, sat next to Aaron and interlaced their fingers. Aaron had to smile at that, because if not at work, they were literally always touching when they were somewhere together, and Aaron loved it. It took his nervousness down a notch right away, but he still couldn’t look at Spencer.</p>
<p>“It happened quite a few years ago, when Haley and I were first married,” he started. “The sex was fine - not great, as I know now - but I was missing something. I told her, and she didn’t react well.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Spencer squeezed his hand reassuringly. </p>
<p>“She - she laughed. And told me that I couldn’t be serious. That she refused to believe that I was a freak, and she wouldn’t ever do anything of the sort.” Aaron was exhausted, and to top it off, he felt tears pricking in his eyes at the memory.</p>
<p>Spencer didn’t say anything, sensing that Aaron had not finished.</p>
<p>“I buried it. Told myself I would be fine without it, that normal people didn’t have desires like that. I never cheated on her, I couldn’t -” His voice broke slightly, and he could feel Spencer drawing soothing circles on the back of his hand. “Anyway, I started exploring after the divorce, but I just couldn’t make it work, not with random people.”</p>
<p>“But you trusted me,” Spencer supplied quietly, and Aaron looked at him quickly and said, “I always have.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Spencer said, putting the hand that wasn’t holding Aaron’s on his cheek to turn Aaron’s head towards him. “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aaron replied, because now he could just as well tell it all. “I’m falling for you faster than I thought possible.” </p>
<p>“Jesus, Aaron,” Spencer said in a low voice, and rubbed his eyes with his hand. </p>
<p>“Look, I know you want to keep your options open, and if that’s how you want things to be, then I will manage. I don’t want to put you in an awkward position, but I want to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Well, firstly, thank you for coming here. Your apology is accepted.” Spencer smiled. “Secondly, I’m so sorry about what happened with Haley. I can’t even imagine how that felt. Of course you would be hesitant to share after that. I’m so proud of you that you did anyway, and that you did so with me. And I’m sorry that I haven’t been more proactive, that I’ve taken the easy way out.” He held up a hand as Aaron started to protest and said, “No, really. I should have talked to you openly when I noticed that it was hard for you. It’s hard for me too, but more in the usual way, being embarrassed about explaining my feelings and so on.”</p>
<p>“The thing is,” he continued, his eyes always on Aaron’s, “I’m not one to hold my options open. Remember what happened with Maeve - I commit fast. I was afraid of that because it hurt like hell, so I overcompensated. I’m so sorry. I should have been candid with you from the start.”</p>
<p>Aaron blinked and asked, “What are you saying?”</p>
<p>“I’m saying,” Spencer replied warmly, “that I’m head over heels for you, Aaron.”</p>
<p>Aaron couldn’t do anything but stare, until Spencer laughed and got up, just to straddle him a moment later. Aaron’s hands went to Spencer’s hips instinctively, while Spencer put a hand over Aaron’s heart. </p>
<p>“You’re incredible.” Spencer explained. “You give yourself up to me completely, without the slightest hesitation. I’ve never been trusted like that, it blows my mind. And I will defend that, fiercely, always.”</p>
<p>Aaron gave him a small smile, feeling still quite lost. “I’m safe with you, I know that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are, and I know I’m safe with you. But Aaron, I haven’t had a thought of another partner since that night I came over to your apartment. I don’t want open options anymore. I want to be with you, for as long as you will have me.”</p>
<p>Aaron laughed self-consciously, “Don’t say that, I’ll never let you go.”</p>
<p>Spencer put his arms around Aaron’s neck, leaned in close and murmured in his ear, “I was hoping for that.”</p>
<p>Aaron shivered and held on tight. “You mean it?” he whispered, “You and me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Spencer whispered back, “Yes, Aaron.”</p>
<p>Aaron guessed that the overwhelming feeling he felt was happiness, but he was so tired all of a sudden that he couldn’t be quite sure. He was however certain it’d still be there in the morning. </p>
<p>“We can have a few hours’ sleep,” Spencer said, kissing him softly on the lips. “You look exhausted. Do you want to stay here?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aaron said and yawned. Spencer got off his lap and Aaron kicked his shoes off and crawled up the bed. It would be a tight fit for both of them, but sleeping in different beds seemed preposterous to Aaron right now. </p>
<p>Spencer apparently agreed, as he lifted the blanket, just in his boxers. “Aaron,” he chuckled, “come here, you can’t sleep completely dressed.” And with swift fingers he undid Aaron’s shirt buttons and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and he was in underwear in no time. </p>
<p>“Much better,” Spencer stated, and slipped under the blanket next to him, curling up around Aaron as he often did when they slept together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>************* </p>
<p>Aaron woke, and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Spencer watching him. He was lying next to him, head propped up on his hand, smiling. </p>
<p>“Hey you,” Spencer said softly.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Aaron smiled back. “This bed is really tiny.” He tried to stretch and failed miserably.</p>
<p>“I know,” Spencer said, his smile growing devious, and pressed himself against Aaron from chest to thighs.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Spencer,” Aaron groaned as Spencer shifted so their groins rubbed together. “Wait - what time is it?”</p>
<p>“About five.”</p>
<p>“Then we have about an hour.” Aaron said, his smile matching Spencer’s.</p>
<p>Spencer bent down to kiss him, and murmured, “Time for fun and a nap, it’s perfect.”</p>
<p>He slipped his tongue into Aaron’s mouth and they both groaned at the contact. The kiss grew hotter by the second, and Spencer shoved Aaron’s T-shirt up and pinched his nipples on the way. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Spencer asked breathlessly, and both of them knew that this wouldn’t last long. </p>
<p>Aaron shuddered, and forced out, “Kisses, and your hand.”</p>
<p>“Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Aaron decided to be brave. “Tell me when to come.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Spencer breathed, “good. That’s it.” He reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the lube and Aaron worked on getting their boxers off - which, as it turned out, wasn’t easy without falling off the bed.</p>
<p>Aaron knew that after the case, they would talk - but right now, all he wanted was this, to be close to Spencer, to know where he belonged.</p>
<p>Spencer lubed up his hand and gripped both their cocks, and Aaron’s breath stuttered. He’d never get used to Spencer’s hands on him like this. Spencer kissed him again, fiercely, and Aaron knew that the combination of Spencer’s mouth and his hand would have him at the brink in no time.</p>
<p>It got worse when Spencer stopped kissing and started talking. “God, you’re incredible, Aaron, look at you, waiting to come until I tell you, so hard for me, so, so good…” </p>
<p>And Aaron was painfully hard, Spencer’s hand was jerking him off against Spencer’s cock, which felt amazing, but Aaron had no intention of coming before he was told. </p>
<p>He didn’t take his eyes off Spencer who looked absolutely gorgeous with wild hair and his eyes black with desire, and he sensed that Spencer was close. For him. He was close because of him, and suddenly Aaron was right at the brink.</p>
<p>“Spencer, please,” he keened, and Spencer moaned and told him, “Yes, yes, come with me!” and they both tumbled over the edge together. </p>
<p>Afterwards, they lay snuggled up, Spencer half on top of Aaron, not caring about the sticky mess between them. </p>
<p>“Spencer?” Aaron asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want the day to start.”</p>
<p>Spencer looked down at him and smiled. “Yeah, me neither. It will anyway, I do believe. And who knows, today we might actually catch a break.”</p>
<p>“Hope dies last,” Aaron said, making Spencer laugh.</p>
<p>“Seriously, I think it will happen today. The profile is solid. We get the locals to cooperate and things will work out.”</p>
<p>Aaron pulled him down into another long kiss, thankful for the encouragement.</p>
<p>Shortly afterwards they had to get ready for the day. As much as he wanted to stay, Aaron had to return to his room to get showered and changed. After that, he found himself again knocking on Spencer’s door in hopes of stealing a kiss or two before breakfast was served. </p>
<p>He was in luck - Spencer was still in his room, his hair wet from the shower, and wasn’t at all opposed to kissing. </p>
<p>Aaron left the room first with Spencer right behind him, only to run almost headfirst into Dave, who was undoubtedly also on the way to breakfast.</p>
<p>“Good morn-” And that was when Aaron knew he was done for. Dave stared at him and Spencer in return, and in the end his glare concentrated on Aaron.</p>
<p>Spencer grinned knowingly, gave a wave and a cheery “Good morning to you too, Dave!” and sauntered down the hallway towards breakfast. </p>
<p>“Aaron! I don’t believe you!” Dave sputtered. “You and the kid?!”</p>
<p>And Aaron just grinned happily, shrugged, and jogged to catch up to Spencer.</p>
<p>**************</p>
<p>Spencer had been right - the case broke early that day, the victim was saved and the unsub arrested. A stone the size of a car seemed to have lifted from Aaron, and he was in a good mood, ignoring Dave’s glares every few minutes. He knew Dave was his best friend and would never out him, but he also knew that at the first possible opportunity, he would be getting an earful.</p>
<p>This opportunity presented itself later in the day on the plane, when the rest of the team had gone to sleep and Spencer, who was sitting next to Aaron, had excused himself to go to the restroom.</p>
<p>Dave slid into the seat opposite Aaron, and whispered, “Talk.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to talk about, Dave, it’s private.”</p>
<p>“Damn it, Aaron,” Dave replied hotly, “I’m your friend! I’ve been trying to set you up for months now, and all the time you’ve been getting it off with the kid!”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to discuss it, Dave, and I told you I don’t want to be set up,” Aaron replied mildly.</p>
<p>“Well, no, obviously, and I can see why.” Dave said sarcastically. “How long has this been going on? And how do you think it’ll affect the team once you grow tired of each other?”</p>
<p>Aaron raised an eyebrow and gave Dave his best glare. “It’s private, Dave. Stop it.”</p>
<p>A second later, he spied Spencer coming back from the restroom, and couldn’t help but answer the smile he gave him. </p>
<p>Dave stared. “Oh, good god, Aaron, you’re not just getting off, are you? You’re besotted with him!” He rubbed his face with his hands. </p>
<p>Spencer slid by Aaron to get to his window seat and said brightly, “Everything okay here, gentlemen?”</p>
<p>Dave gave an exasperated “Apparently,” and walked off to his seat at the other end of the plane. Spencer settled down with his book, and Aaron wondered about how the day had turned out more or less perfect. He looked at Spencer, whose index finger was racing up and down the pages, and couldn’t quite believe his luck.</p>
<p>******************</p>
<p>Shortly before they landed, Spencer got Aaron’s attention by quickly touching his hand, and mouthed at him, “My place?” Aaron nodded. He drove behind Spencer, parked his car and got to the door at the same time as him. </p>
<p>They walked silently up the stairs, and once they had entered Spencer’s apartment, Spencer asked, “So, what about Dave?”</p>
<p>Aaron shrugged. “Well, he figured things out without me giving him too much help. I don’t think he would out us, but he’s not amused.”</p>
<p>“Not amused because you didn’t tell him?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s more that he’s protective of me,” Aaron said hesitantly.</p>
<p>Spencer nodded. “So he’s afraid I’m going to leave you and break your heart?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that and how it would affect the team.”</p>
<p>“Are you afraid of the same thing?” Spencer asked.</p>
<p>Aaron had to smile at that. “Not since 3 am last night,” he said, and Spencer smiled back at him.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>They ordered take out from the Thai place around the corner, and Spencer conned Aaron into watching Star Trek while they ate. They cuddled up on the couch after dinner, Spencer’s head in Aaron’s lap, while Aaron carded his fingers through Spencer’s hair. The tv was on low volume and Aaron marveled at how many times this Kirk-character had got his shirt torn in the two hours they’d been watching.</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” made Spencer, “I’ve been thinking about cutting it short again,” moving his head slightly to give Aaron better access.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Aaron said, and Spencer laughed. </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“It means something like, ‘Oh God, please don’t, it looks amazing like this, but of course you can cut your hair however you please.’” Aaron said, and Spencer giggled. </p>
<p>“Okay, no boyband cut for now.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Aaron whispered and kissed the top of Spencer’s head. </p>
<p>Spencer re-positioned himself so he was sitting next to Aaron and was able to kiss him. They kissed slowly, savoring the contact, the happiness that Aaron had started to feel the night before still bubbling close to the surface.</p>
<p>“So, what are we doing about the team?” Spencer asked, when they came up for air.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to tell them.” Aaron said. “I don’t believe any of them would tell, and even if it did come out, as long as it doesn’t interfere with the team’s results, no one is going to care.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think so, too. Let’s see, we’re free tomorrow, you want to tell them on Monday?” Spencer asked. </p>
<p>“Rip the band-aid off?” Aaron grinned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, at round table, first thing in the morning.” Spencer suggested.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Aaron said, “but I have to admit I’m a bit nervous.”</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Spencer said softly, “but I just remember that whatever happens, it won’t change anything between us.”</p>
<p>“No, it won’t,” Aaron replied and kissed Spencer, slipping his tongue into Spencer’s mouth when he moaned happily.</p>
<p>“Is there anything more we have to talk about?” Spencer asked breathlessly. “Right now?”</p>
<p>“Not right now,” Aaron said and smiled. “Bedroom?”</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Spencer said, turned off the TV and led the way.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p> When they were out of their clothes and kissing on the bed, Spencer told Aaron, “I want you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Aaron hesitated.</p>
<p>“Yes, really.” Spencer smiled. “Tell me what’s in that head of yours.”</p>
<p>“Well - I’ve never done anything like it. I’ve never even used a plug. I’m afraid I might hurt you.” Aaron blushed lightly.</p>
<p>“You won’t hurt me, I won’t let you,” Spencer said soothingly. “And while fucking you is definitely something I dream about, there’s no rush, Aaron. We’ll do that when you’re ready. Today I want to ride you.”</p>
<p>Aaron sighed. “That is so hot. I’d like that, yes.”</p>
<p>“You want to come inside me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, god, Spencer, please.” Aaron begged, suddenly not able to wait any longer.</p>
<p>“You’re so good,” Spencer told him, and Aaron went fully hard within seconds. He would be embarrassed by his reactions to Spencer, if it didn’t feel so right. </p>
<p>Spencer ran his hand down his chest and stomach and rested it lightly on Aaron’s cock. “So hard for me, just waiting to fuck up into me, aren’t you?” He tightened his hand and gave Aaron’s cock a tug.</p>
<p>“Yes, Spencer, yes,” Aaron moaned. </p>
<p>Spencer smiled and grabbed the lube, getting up to straddle Aaron. “I’ll prepare myself, so you can watch. Not because I don’t trust you with it, but because I’d come as soon as I have your fingers inside me.” Aaron groaned quietly and watched intently as Spencer lubed up his hand and started with inserting one finger. </p>
<p>“Okay, so you start with one finger. I haven’t done this in some time and I’m tight. I like starting slow,” Spencer narrated, and Aaron thought he would go insane with lust if this went on for much longer. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Spencer added more lube and said, “Two now, and I’m going to hit my prostate - trust me, you want to know what that feels like.” Aaron stared breathlessly at the two fingers disappearing into Spencer’s body and when Spencer jerked forward and moaned, he almost had to grip his cock to prevent himself from coming. </p>
<p>“Yeah, right there,” Spencer said breathlessly, a slight sheen of sweat on his chest. “Now, I’m going to use three fingers for a shorter time because I like a bit of a burn. You better believe that when I take you for the first time, there won’t be any.”</p>
<p>Aaron had the feeling that he might like a bit of a burn too, but at that moment he was doing everything to hold on and wait until he was actually inside Spencer.</p>
<p>With a moan, Spencer removed his fingers. He warmed up a good amount of lube in his hands and coated Aaron’s cock with it. As he positioned himself over Aaron, he said “Now, I’m going to need you to stay still, I haven’t done this for a while. Touch me wherever you want, but don’t come until I do.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aaron whispered, holding his breath. </p>
<p>“And relax, breathe,” Spencer said softly. “This is going to be good.”</p>
<p>Aaron really had no doubt about that. Spencer started to lower himself onto Aaron’s cock and Aaron had to close his eyes momentarily, for the sake of his sanity. He opened them again after a second, after all, he had never seen anything as hot as Spencer in this moment. He felt when he breached Spencer, felt Spencer’s heat all around him, increasing by the second as Spencer moved. It took everything he got to to not move his hips, but he held still as well as he could.</p>
<p>His hands shot up to Spencer’s hips as soon as he remembered that he was allowed to touch. Spencer closed his eyes and bit his lip, but he was breathing harshly and his cock was still hard and an angry red, so Aaron guessed that might be the burn Spencer had talked about.</p>
<p>Spencer opened his eyes when he had all of Aaron inside him and put his hands on Aaron’s chest. “You okay?” he checked in, and Aaron just nodded, unable to speak around the heat that was enveloping his cock and the orgasm that was already pooling in his belly, waiting to pounce.</p>
<p>Spencer started to move, gently and slowly at first to give them both time to get used to the sensation. </p>
<p>Aaron held onto Spencer’s hips for dear life, wondering if Spencer would have bruises later and if he’d be allowed to kiss them better. Spencer was moving faster now, chasing his own pleasure, his eyes never leaving Aaron’s. </p>
<p>“You feel amazing”, Spencer whispered, “so hard and perfect inside me,” and Aaron wondered how in heaven’s name Spencer was always able to think and talk basically right until he came. He made a vow there and then to make him lose his cool at some point, and just the thought of that almost drove him over the edge.</p>
<p>Spencer gave a low, long moan and Aaron thought that he was allowed to touch and there had been no limits to that, so he moved his left hand slowly over in the direction of Spencer’s cock. </p>
<p>Spencer gasped when Aaron took him in his hand and threw his head back when Aaron started stroking him. “Yes, oh god, Aaron, yes, fuck” he moaned harshly, and it seemed that Aaron was getting his wish sooner than he had thought. As always, what drove Aaron close to insane was that he was the one who made Spencer arch his back and gasp a long litany of curses, and that he was letting himself go as he did today was utterly mesmerizing. </p>
<p>Aaron groaned when Spencer started to move faster still, and he knew that Spencer was close, he was moving into his hand and on his cock without restraining himself now, taking what he needed. Aaron loved seeing that. He knew that Spencer saw a tremendous responsibility in handling his dominance, and it was beautiful to see him fully let go for once. </p>
<p>Soon, Spencer threw his head back and came, with a shout, over Aaron’s hand and stomach. He leaned forward, supporting himself with his hands on Aaron’s chest, breathing hard and fast. Aaron let his hands wander toward Spencer’s back, drawing intricate patterns on his skin.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Aaron,” Spencer said after a few minutes, collecting himself. “This is stunning.”</p>
<p>“You are,” Aaron replied, now rather acutely feeling a desperate need to come. </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want me to do for you.”</p>
<p>Aaron groaned, “Just move again.” </p>
<p>Spencer whispered, “You got it, take what you need, come when you want” and started moving with precise movements, designed to get Aaron off.</p>
<p>Aaron wanted to close his eyes, but couldn’t look away from Spencer moving on him. He thought, in a detached way, that he wanted this to go on forever, to be suspended in the bliss of feeling Spencer all around him, but soon enough, his desire to come became greater and greater.</p>
<p>It felt strange already to come when he wanted to, he loved orgasm control and Spencer spoiled him with it - holding him back until he thought he couldn’t anymore and then some, and praising him lavishly when he succeeded. Aaron looked at Spencer in quiet desperation, and Spencer gave him a beautiful smile and whispered, “Yes, Aaron, do it.” Aaron came violently, arching his back, shouting his pleasure, the thought of him filling Spencer up driving him out of his mind. </p>
<p>When they lay together a few minutes later, Spencer running his hands up and down his chest until he stopped trembling, he tried to put his thoughts into words. “I didn’t think - I didn’t know it’d work like this,” he started, and Spencer picked up on what he was thinking as he usually did.</p>
<p>“You mean you thought I couldn’t top you with your cock up my ass?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Aaron grinned, “Obviously I was wrong. I’m glad though, because it was incredible, and that means we can do it again, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh, count on it,” Spencer smiled back. “And I promise you, me being inside you will be amazing, too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt it,” Aaron said, the idea giving him shivers. </p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>They were having a mellow Sunday, complete with coffee and pastries from the local bakery for late breakfast. </p>
<p>After they had cleaned up and were sitting down on the couch, Aaron said, “I want to talk about something.”</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>Aaron chose his words carefully. “Yesterday was amazing. And not only because it was the first time for me, but because you let yourself go the way you did. You were incredible, Spencer, so beautiful, it drove me crazy to see you come.” Spencer smiled at that, and like always, Aaron smiled back automatically. “I love the way you deal with - with my need to submit. I know that I am absolutely safe with you, that you would never let anything hurt me. And I know you take this very seriously.”</p>
<p>“Every good top does,” Spencer said quietly.</p>
<p>“But what I’m afraid of, what I want to talk about, is that you’re holding back. That you’re not getting as much enjoyment out of sex as I do, because you’re not letting go. It was such a clear difference to yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Aaron,” Spencer said with a painful note in his voice, “I can’t ever let anything happen to you when you’re in submission, there’s no alternative.”</p>
<p>“But you wouldn’t hurt me, and what more could happen to me? Neither of us likes pain, so it has never been a factor. I just want you to be able to let go. What was different yesterday?”</p>
<p>“I lost control because I had you inside me.” Spencer smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“Which was just about the best thing that has happened to me. I’m aware that you guard me closely when I’m submitting and I wouldn’t have it any other way, but it kind of dampens the whole thing when I know you’re not having as much fun as you could have.”</p>
<p>Spencer took a deep breath. “Of course it does. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t enjoy myself if you weren’t having fun either, I can see your point. And that sounded weird because it’s not that I’m not having any fun, I’m enjoying sex with you more than anything I’ve done before. It’s just the cherry on top that I forego sometimes.”</p>
<p>Aaron said in a soft voice, “I wish you didn’t.”</p>
<p>“It’s -” Spencer let out a little embarrassed laugh, “It’s very sweet of you to care so much about this.”</p>
<p>“The partners you’ve had before, how has it been with them?”</p>
<p>“Much, much easier to keep control,” Spencer said, and smiled at Aaron’s somewhat smug grin. “And they didn’t care. Or notice, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I do. And I would like it to stop. You can make sure I’m okay without this, surely.”</p>
<p>Spencer looked uncertain. “It’s rather a lot of control to give up, and I realize that that’s the problem. I will try, if it’s so important to you.”</p>
<p>“It is. And thank you.” Aaron put his hand at the nape of Spencer’s neck and brought him close for a kiss. </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>Monday morning came too soon. Aaron and Spencer arrived at work together - if they were going to come out, they could just as well dispense with the ruse.</p>
<p>At the round table, Spencer sat down next to Garcia, while Aaron remained standing. </p>
<p>He looked at Spencer for reinforcement and smiled at his nod. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath, and repeated ‘rip off the band-aid’ in his mind. “Good morning, everyone. I’ve asked Garcia to step in as this concerns all of you. I have a personal announcement to make. Some time ago, Spencer and I started seeing each other. We’re in a relationship, and we hope you can support us in that.”</p>
<p>At this point, several things happened at once.</p>
<p>Dave put his head in his hand and rubbed his forehead. Aaron was glad he wasn’t glaring anymore.</p>
<p>J.J. and Emily looked at each other, and Aaron wasn’t sure if J.J. would understand or if she’d be mad at Spencer for not telling her everything.</p>
<p>Morgan whooped, clapped his hands and shouted something that sounded suspiciously like, “Pretty Boy landed the bossman!”</p>
<p>Garcia screeched, “Oh, babies!” and enveloped Spencer into a surprise hug that he didn’t seem to be able to get out of at the moment - his proud smile at Aaron didn’t go unnoticed by him, however.</p>
<p>In other words, nothing too unexpected.</p>
<p>Aaron added, “My door will be open today. Now, let’s get on with the briefing.”</p>
<p>******************</p>
<p>Later, as Aaron was sitting in his office looking out onto the bullpen, he saw that more or less the entire team was standing around Spencer, who, by the looks of it, wasn’t getting any work done and was getting a bit annoyed. </p>
<p>J.J. left him alone after a few moments and made her way up to Aaron’s office. She stuck her head in the door and he motioned for her to sit down. “I was just wondering - Garcia was mentioning the hotel bookings for Orlando tomorrow. Does she - does she have to change anything?”</p>
<p>“No, the bookings will stay the same.” Aaron wondered what this was all about.</p>
<p>“And one room will be conspicuously unoccupied?” she asked lightly, and Aaron just smiled.</p>
<p>“Hotch, I respect you, and Spence is my best friend, and I trust you both with my life. But if you hurt him - “</p>
<p>Ah, there we go, Aaron thought. “Trust me, I’d rather hurt myself.” he said evenly, happy that Spencer could trust J.J. to look out for him.</p>
<p>“Good.” she said, and smiled. “Then I wish you all the best. Spence deserves someone special, and I hope it’s you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Aaron said, returning her smile. </p>
<p>Ten minutes after she had left, Emily came by, said, “Be good to each other!” from the doorway, nodded at him, and left for Garcia’s den.</p>
<p>Morgan dropped by a while later, and told Aaron, “I’m happy for you guys, I really am, you both deserve it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Morgan.”</p>
<p>“Just so we’re clear, be good to the boy. If not -”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Aaron huffed, “get in line.”</p>
<p>Morgan just laughed and made his way back to his desk.</p>
<p>Aaron was wondering idly that it was interesting that the team obviously thought that he was the heartbreaker of the two, when Dave came in and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>He sat down on the visitor’s chair, his elbows on his knees. “So, it’s serious?”</p>
<p>‘No shit, Sherlock’, Aaron thought, and replied, “Yes,” since he was glad that Dave didn’t seem prickly about it anymore, at least.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Dave said, “that was a brave move, telling the team. I respect that. I - I’m sorry about how I reacted earlier. I was surprised, and felt a little left behind, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”</p>
<p>Aaron’s face softened and he said, “Apology accepted. I’m sorry too, it’s just that it was so intensely private - I’m not like you, I have a hard time talking about things like that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it. Look, something else - I like the kid, and you’re my friend, but -”</p>
<p>“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Aaron burst out, “will everyone stop assuming I’m going to break ‘the kid’s’ heart?”</p>
<p>“I meant -”</p>
<p>“And can we call him by his name? It makes it sound like I’m having it on with a 12-year-old.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, calm down,” Dave said, eyebrows raised. “What I meant was, I like you both, but I don’t know Spencer as well as you, and I know you’re easily hurt in the heart-department. I just want you to be careful. Don’t get hurt.”</p>
<p>Aaron stared. “I - thanks.” he said, in a deflated tone. “Sorry for going off, there.”</p>
<p>“We should have dinner, we haven’t had dinner in a long time. I’ll cook.”</p>
<p>Aaron smiled. “I’d like that. After Orlando?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.”</p>
<p>After Dave had left, he went to Garcia’s den - she was hard at work updating some software Aaron had never heard of, but she wasn’t too busy to give him a heartfelt hug and tell him how he and Spencer were perfect for each other, they were all her babies, and how this would sustain her happiness-level for days or even weeks. </p>
<p>Aaron smiled when he walked back to his office, even more so when he went by Spencer’s desk and caught the little grin directed at him.</p>
<p>***********************</p>
<p>They were off to Orlando the next day, and Aaron hoped they’d be finished before the weekend so he could spend a little time with Jack and Spencer. Jack had wanted to visit the zoo, and Spencer had regaled him with his knowledge of the most obscure animals, which had made Jack declare that he was only going if Spencer came with them. </p>
<p>When they were on their way back, still on the jet, Aaron got a call.</p>
<p>Spencer looked at him questioningly when he hung up the phone, frowning.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been called in to do a consultation on a double homicide in LA. I’ll have to take off again as soon as we land.”</p>
<p>“Double homicide? Why did they call in the bureau?”</p>
<p>“Favor to the director.” Aaron made a face. “I’ll try to be fast, but I have no idea how long it’ll take.”</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I still take Jack to the zoo tomorrow?” Spencer asked. </p>
<p>“Really?” Aaron was surprised.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, he’s been looking forward to it so much,” Spencer said with an eager smile that told Aaron that he was looking forward to it at least as much as Jack was.</p>
<p>“That would be great,” Aaron said, grateful. “I have to cancel on him so many times and I’m sure Jessica could use some time for herself.”</p>
<p>“Great, I’ll call her when I get home.”</p>
<p>“Spencer?” Aaron said, quietly.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, “I’ll miss you.”</p>
<p>Spencer gave him a brilliant smile that took his breath away. “I’ll miss you, too,” Spencer whispered.</p>
<p>******************</p>
<p>Aaron found his time in LA full of bureaucracy, which was something he hated. The days went by sluggishly, and he had lots of time missing what he, in his mind, secretly, called “his family”. Because that’s what Spencer and Jack were. And while he had experience in not seeing Jack for a week or so, it was made easier by knowing that he was well taken care of by Jessica. Missing Spencer, whom he normally was around all the time, was surprisingly hard.</p>
<p>They usually talked on the phone at night or at least texted, after Aaron had called Jack to say good night. It was a poor substitute for actually holding and touching Spencer, and Aaron didn’t even want to think about kisses or sex.</p>
<p>He touched himself thinking about Spencer, and his orgasms were lackluster and only worked to relieve his tension and help him sleep. He couldn’t wait to hold Spencer in his arms again.</p>
<p>Two days before he was due to fly home, Spencer called when Aaron had just opened his hotel room door and put his bag down.</p>
<p>“Hey you,” he answered the phone.</p>
<p>“Hey Aaron,” came the warm reply.</p>
<p>“How are you doing?” Aaron asked, shrugging out of his suit jacket.</p>
<p>“That depends,” came the slightly breathless reply. “What are you wearing?”</p>
<p>“What am I - seriously?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Seriously. I’m so horny, and I can’t wait for you to get home. But I need you now, Aaron, please give me that. I’m not above begging.”</p>
<p>“That’s my line,” Aaron chuckled. “Okay, tell me how we do this.” He wouldn’t dream of denying Spencer anything, after all.</p>
<p>“Take your clothes off and get on the bed. And hurry,” Spencer told him.</p>
<p>He put the phone on speaker and started taking his clothes off, as directed. “What are you wearing, by the way?” he asked, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>“Not a stitch. Lying on my bed, waiting for you with a raging hard on.” </p>
<p>Aaron hummed and finished getting naked surprisingly fast. He took the phone with him and lay down on the bed.</p>
<p>“All ready for you,” he told Spencer.</p>
<p>“Tell me if you have been touching yourself these past few days,” Spencer asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but it left much to be desired.”</p>
<p>“Yes, me too. So I thought I’d call you and listen to you come. You make the most beautiful sounds, you know.”</p>
<p>“You, too,” Aaron said, his cock finally waking to life now that he understood that this was really happening. There were far, far worse things than Spencer talking him through an orgasm.</p>
<p>“Hmmmm,” Spencer hummed. “Do you want to know what will happen when you get home?”</p>
<p>“I suppose we will go to work? It’s the middle of the week.”</p>
<p>“You would suppose wrong. I got us the day off. And I’m going to use it to fuck you through the mattress.”</p>
<p>Aaron’s cock was definitely very interested now, and Aaron said, “I don’t tell you this enough, but you’re a genius.”</p>
<p>Spencer laughed delightedly. “So I thought I would tell you what I’m going to do to you on Wednesday. And please, do touch yourself.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Aaron breathed and took his cock in his left hand. He hadn’t even noticed he had been waiting for permission.</p>
<p>“First, you can start by sucking my cock. Because god, Aaron, you’re amazing at it. It gives me flashbacks to that time at the glory hole, and then back at yours, how you tensed up just at tasting me. So beautiful.”</p>
<p>Aaron let Spencer’s voice wash over him. He touched himself with long, shallow strokes, designed to draw things out and make them last. </p>
<p>“And when I’m ready, I will prepare you. I will put my fingers in you, and I think you’re going to love every second of it. Do you think you will?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aaron said breathlessly, “I’m thinking about it all the time. What it will feel like. I’ve never tried anything except fingertips.”</p>
<p>“Good. You will be gorgeous, arching your back when I hit your prostate for the first time.”</p>
<p>Aaron moaned quietly and started stroking himself faster. He remembered how Spencer had reacted when he had prepared himself, and ached with want.</p>
<p>“God, Aaron, I’m so hard for you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Spencer, “ Aaron said harshly, already close.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s what comes next, doesn’t it? I’m going to be inside you, and it’s going to be glorious. To feel you all around me, to have that heat and tightness that’s just for me.”</p>
<p> “It’s all just for you,” he told Spencer, since that seemed important.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Aaron, you say the most perfect things,” Spencer said, panting. “Stop touching yourself. I want you to listen to me.”</p>
<p>Aaron obeyed instantly, curling his hands by his sides. “I’m listening,” he said.</p>
<p>“I will come for you now. And it’s easier to not be restrained when I know you’re just listening to me.”</p>
<p>Aaron took a deep breath. “Thank you, Spencer,” he said, from the heart, and Spencer moaned in reply.</p>
<p>“Gonna come so hard, Aaron,” Spencer groaned, and Aaron replied, “Yes, Spencer, do it. Imagine it’s my mouth on you, remember what it felt like.”</p>
<p>Aaron heard Spencer moan and knew he was close. “You sound so good, darling. I remember how you sounded when you were riding me, when you came so beautifully with my cock inside you…”</p>
<p>He heard Spencer shout, and smiled. His hands were clutching the bedspread, but he waited, and had nothing against waiting as long as he could listen to Spencer come down from his orgasm. </p>
<p>“God, Aaron. You’re amazing.” Spencer panted.</p>
<p>Aaron grinned. “You are, you sound incredible.”</p>
<p>“That was incredible. I needed this so badly. And now I need you to let go, Aaron.”</p>
<p>Aaron moaned at that, his arousal suddenly crashing over him like a tidal wave.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right.” Spencer said softly. “Touch yourself.”</p>
<p>Aaron untangled his left hand from the sheet and as soon as he touched his cock, he knew he wouldn’t last. He tried to tell Spencer, but the words wouldn’t come. He was moaning constantly instead, his hand touching his cock with long, sure strokes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can hear how close you are. I want you to just let it happen. Just let it wash over you. Let me hear you.”</p>
<p>And Aaron did, going with the flow, and after a few seconds, his orgasm came over him like a force of nature. He wasn’t sure that he hadn’t shouted, which was fairly embarrassing in a hotel, but his dazed mind couldn’t bring itself to care.</p>
<p>“Aaron?”</p>
<p>“Yeah”, he managed.</p>
<p>“That was gorgeous. Go to sleep now. I wish I was there to hold you close.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Aaron said softly, and fell asleep without even disconnecting the call.</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>Spencer had called Aaron before his flight left from LA and told him that he would come to pick him up. Aaron was delighted, not only because he didn’t like cabs but also because he missed Spencer like a teenager and couldn’t wait to see him again.</p>
<p>When he made out Spencer in his sweater vest, giving him one of his little awkward waves, his pulse sped up. Jesus, he had it bad. He shook his head at himself. Spencer was giving him a brilliant smile, and he knew he was smiling back. </p>
<p>When he got to Spencer, he couldn’t help himself and took his face in his hands to kiss him softly. It took all he had not to deepen the kiss immediately.</p>
<p>“Mmmh, PDA, I like it.” Spencer hummed.</p>
<p>Aaron laughed, “It just came over me.”</p>
<p>“Hey you,” Spencer said softly, “welcome home.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Aaron and meant it. </p>
<p>******************</p>
<p>When they got to Aaron’s apartment, Aaron couldn’t wait anymore and pulled Spencer into a tight embrace.</p>
<p>“I know this is corny, but I missed you.” he murmured into Spencer’s hair. </p>
<p>Spencer laughed quietly and said, “In that case I’m awfully corny, too.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Aaron said and turned his head to steal a kiss. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to bed,” Spencer suggested, and Aaron asked, “Are you tired?”</p>
<p>“No,” Spencer grinned, and Aaron laughed. </p>
<p>“Bed it is.”</p>
<p>As it turned out, they were both rather tired, Spencer after a long day at work and Aaron after travelling. They got undressed and into bed, and kissed as though they hadn’t seen each other for an eternity. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Spencer asked breathlessly as they came up for air. </p>
<p>“To be perfectly honest, I want you as much as ever, but I’m also really tired.” Aaron admitted.</p>
<p>“Oh thank god, me too,” Spencer said and grinned. “How about this?” And he took the lube from the nightstand, moved on top of Aaron and poured lube over their cocks before lying down on him.</p>
<p>Spencer started moving his hips, rubbing their cocks together, and Aaron groaned at the contact. He had ached for Spencer’s touch for over a week, and it seemed Spencer had done the same. Aaron’s hands pulled on Spencer’s hips to get him even closer, and feeling Spencer against him felt like heaven.</p>
<p>They spiralled out of control slowly, always together, kissing and touching as much as they could. In the end they came shortly after one another, and Spencer stayed on top of Aaron during the afterglow. They kissed softly and slowly, basking in each other’s presence, until Aaron noticed that Spencer had almost fallen asleep.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said. “We should go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Mmh” made Spencer. “Y’know the other night?”</p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p>“You called me ‘darling’”, Spencer told him sleepily.</p>
<p>“I did. Was that alright?” Aaron asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Liked it.” Spencer yawned, slid half off him and arranged himself around Aaron’s body.</p>
<p>“Good night, darling.” Aaron said softly, and Spencer fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>They slept in the morning after, and went out for breakfast to a nearby diner to start the day. </p>
<p>Aaron was more distant than usual, staring into space now and then and not really following along on Spencer’s tangents. </p>
<p>After a little while of this, Spencer announced that he wanted to go home, so they did. Aaron didn’t say a word on the way, and by the time they came to his apartment, Spencer looked slightly worried.</p>
<p>They sat down on the couch, and Spencer wasted no time. “Out with it.”</p>
<p>“Out with what?” Aaron looked honestly confused.</p>
<p>“Tell me what’s going on.” Spencer said gently, “you haven’t really been with me for an hour or so. What are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>Aaron thought that the resulting blush on his cheeks probably told Spencer all he needed to know. </p>
<p>“Ah, that’s what I thought,” Spencer said. “Are you nervous?”</p>
<p>Aaron took a deep breath. “I don’t know when I’ve last been so jittery. It’s embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be embarrassed. Is there anything I can do differently?”</p>
<p>“I just - I just want to say that I do want this, Spencer, I have been thinking about nothing else than you inside me since you first told me. I just didn’t expect to be so nervous about it. Honestly, I just have to get over myself. It helps if you tell me what you’re doing, but then you usually always do that.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Spencer said softly, “but I’m not doing this with you unless you relax. It’s supposed to be fun, and it will be. I have an idea.”</p>
<p>Aaron found that slightly ominous, but Spencer’s ideas this far had been excellent ones - so he followed him into the bedroom. Spencer went into the ensuite and came back with a bottle in his hand. He opened it and sniffed it, then nodded approvingly. “Good.”</p>
<p>He put it on the bedside table next to the lube and came back to stand in front of Aaron. Spencer kissed him softly, and Aaron sighed into his mouth, wondering what was going to happen.</p>
<p>“So I’m thinking this - we get undressed and I give you a massage, to calm you down. If all you want to do after is sleep, that is perfectly okay. If not, we can talk more. Is that alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, perfect.” Aaron thought for the millionth time that he was the luckiest man alive. He had never had a lover that had tried so hard to put him at ease. “Spencer?” he asked when Spencer turned away from him.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Spencer asked, and a second later, he was kissed within an inch of his life. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Aaron said, when they were both out of breath. </p>
<p>“You’re always, always welcome, Aaron.” Spencer smiled. “Now get naked.”</p>
<p>Aaron laughed and did as Spencer commanded, while Spencer undressed quickly himself.</p>
<p>Spencer gestured at Aaron’s side of the bed. “On your stomach, please.”</p>
<p>Aaron lay down as directed, and hummed appreciatively when he felt Spencer’s weight, straddling him.</p>
<p>Aaron could hear that Spencer opened the oil bottle and warmed some of it up in his hands. He smelled a faint, comforting, sandalwood scent. </p>
<p>“Starting on your shoulders,” Spencer said quietly, and a few seconds later Aaron felt his hands on him, and he could feel himself relaxing with the first touch. </p>
<p>Spencer worked quietly, concentrated, and Aaron was sure that he knew every muscle he touched by name. He felt absolutely safe in Spencer’s hands. </p>
<p>Spencer was working on Aaron’s lower back now, and Aaron was slowly but surely getting aroused. He always had this reaction to Spencer’s touch, and the thought of being the focus of his undivided attention turned Aaron on. </p>
<p>He shifted slightly to get some friction for his cock, and Spencer let him. He had moved to kneel next to Aaron now, kneading his lower back expertly. When Spencer was finished, he left one hand on Aaron’s back and asked in a low voice, “Tell me what you want, Aaron. What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>Aaron almost humped the bed linens at the tone of Spencer’s voice. He licked his lips and said, “Please don’t stop touching me.”</p>
<p>Spencer chuckled and said, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” and warmed some more oil in his hands. “Are you okay with me going lower?” he asked, and when Aaron nodded, he murmured, “Glutei Maximi next,” and even Aaron knew what that meant.</p>
<p>Spencer gave his ass the same treatment as he had his back, the difference was that it felt even more amazing. Aaron couldn’t help moaning at the thorough touches, wishing he could pay attention to his cock. </p>
<p>Spencer dragged an oily finger down his crack, and Aaron’s breathing hitched. “Please,” he begged before Spencer could ask. </p>
<p>“Yes, good,” Spencer whispered, and let his finger circle Aaron’s hole. His other hand was suddenly on Aaron’s perineum, pressing down, and Aaron let out a groan.</p>
<p>Spencer kept one hand on his back and stretched out next to Aaron lying on his side, so they were face to face. He kissed him softly and asked, “Do you want to go ahead with this?”</p>
<p>“God, yes,” Aaron said, emphatically.</p>
<p>Spencer chuckled. “Good. You’re being very good, Aaron, you relax beautifully. I’m going to start preparing you now, and I’m going to use lube since oil is not a good lubricant for various reasons. You will tell me immediately if there is pain, is that understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aaron said quietly.</p>
<p>“Good. Do you want to lie like this or rather on your back?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather see your face.” Aaron said, and Spencer immediately replied, “Me, too. Turn around then.”</p>
<p>Aaron turned around, his cock weeping. Spencer, hard himself, settled between Aaron’s legs and lubed up his hand. “Okay, one finger first. I’m using lots of lube, so it shouldn’t be painful. Tell me how it feels.”</p>
<p>Spencer drew a few circles around Aaron’s hole and finally, very slowly, pressed in his fingertip. “Aaron?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no pain, it feels, uh, weird?”</p>
<p>Spencer chuckled. “I can work with that. You’ll get used to it soon.” He moved his finger further into Aaron until it was fully sheathed. He stayed a minute in the same position and asked, “Is it less weird now?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aaron replied, “you’re right, I’m getting used to it. It feels kind of good.”</p>
<p>“Let’s see if we can ratch it up from ‘kind of good’”, Spencer said, and, smiling, he crooked his finger.</p>
<p>Hotch arched his back and shouted as Spencer hit his prostate, wholly unprepared for the almost electrical shock that went straight for his cock. </p>
<p>“Mmmh, ‘kind of good’, huh?” Spencer smiled at him.</p>
<p>Aaron was at a loss for words. He panted and finally told Spencer, “That was the most amazing feeling.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s even better when it’s my cock.” Spencer replied, and Aaron groaned. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how to keep from coming if you do that.”</p>
<p>“You better try, we’re not even at the good part yet. You’re ready for two fingers, I’ll go slow.”</p>
<p>Spencer added another finger, and Aaron definitely started seeing the appeal of this. He got a feeling of fullness that wasn’t at all painful. </p>
<p>Aaron looked at Spencer’s face and saw a mixture of focus and desire that thrilled him. Spencer scissored his fingers to stretch him, and Aaron knew just from the look on Spencer’s face that everything would be okay. </p>
<p>“Still good?” Spencer checked in again.</p>
<p>“Very,” Aaron said, and Spencer added lube and an additional finger.</p>
<p>“Three fingers now.”</p>
<p> “Wow,” Aaron panted, and Spencer stopped immediately. “Just feeling full again,” Aaron explained, and Spencer nodded. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll wait a bit. You get used to it pretty quickly.” Spencer’s other hand stroked patterns on Aaron’s thigh in the meantime, which was certainly distracting and took his mind off the stretch. </p>
<p>Aaron took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Look at you,” Spencer said softly, “you’re gorgeous, Aaron, lying there sweating, taking what I give you. You’re doing so well.”</p>
<p>Aaron whimpered softly, thinking that Spencer could do at least as well with words as he could with his hands. “Please,” he whispered, not really sure what he was asking for.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Spencer said. “If you can, try to bear down on my fingers now.”</p>
<p>Aaron did and moaned, enjoying the fullness more and more. His pleasure was a mixture of the thought that Spencer was taking him and the things that Spencer was actually doing. It was intoxicating. He fucked himself on Spencer’s fingers, trying to find the angle to hit his prostate again. </p>
<p>Spencer looked at him, pupils dilated, and rewarded him with a slight crook of a finger that had Aaron arch his back, panting. His cock throbbed in response. “God yes, just like that, Aaron.”</p>
<p>He carefully pulled out his fingers and stretched out on top of Aaron. “You’re ready now,” he said, and kissed him, hot and fierce. “Ready for me.”</p>
<p>“For you,” Aaron echoed, missing Spencer’s fingers already.</p>
<p>“Tell me you still want this,” Spencer said.</p>
<p>Aaron looked at him, his gaze clear now, and said, “I’ve never wanted anything the way I want you right now.”</p>
<p>Spencer closed his eyes quickly, breathed deeply and opened his eyes again. “You don’t know what you do to me. You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, lying here, waiting for my cock. Waiting for me. That laser focus, right here. I’m going to make you forget your own name.”</p>
<p>Aaron groaned and believed Spencer entirely. </p>
<p>Spencer moved away from him, never breaking eye contact and said, “Just going to grab this pillow over there.” He kneeled next to Aaron again and explained, “This goes under your lower back. You won’t have to strain your legs as much and being face-to-face will be easier.”</p>
<p>Aaron nodded, and shifted so Spencer could put the pillow where it was needed. Spencer gently arranged his legs, and Aaron could feel the blunt tip of his cock lining up with his hole. He shivered in anticipation of the stretch he knew was coming. </p>
<p>Spencer said, “Now, Aaron,” and began to press into him. Aaron felt himself stretch to accommodate Spencer and started almost immediately to feel an overwhelming fullness. There was no pain, and he started to take deep breaths to help him get used to it.</p>
<p>After Spencer had moved steadily deeper, he stopped suddenly and bit his lip. </p>
<p>Aaron said, still breathing hard, “Please don’t stop, it doesn’t hurt.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Spencer said, his voice a bit strangled. “But I have to stop for a minute, otherwise this will be over very soon. You feel so fucking good, Aaron.”</p>
<p>“Think of, I don’t know, astrophysics.” Aaron joked weakly, wanting nothing more than for Spencer to start moving again.</p>
<p>“What if I think astrophysics is sexy, though?” Spencer shot back, and Aaron couldn’t help asking, “Sexier than me?”, mock-outraged. He panted and tried to shift to get more of Spencer inside him, which earned him a glare. </p>
<p>“Nothing is,” Spencer said, breathlessly. “That’s exactly the problem. And fucking hell Aaron, cut it out!” He started to move again though, slowly, pressing into Aaron. </p>
<p>Aaron grinned and stopped moving, as hard as it was. His cock was weeping and he was yearning to touch it, or better even, for Spencer’s hand on it, but he knew he’d have to wait. It turned him on, like always, to wait for Spencer’s permission, and he knew Spencer thought it was hot as hell when he did.</p>
<p>Once Spencer was fully inside, he breathed deeply, and asked, “Are you still okay?”</p>
<p>“God, yes,” Aaron replied. “Fuck, Spencer, move. Please.”</p>
<p>He rolled his hips provocatively and Spencer groaned. He didn’t say not to move though, so Aaron did it again - it felt amazing to have Spencer finally where he belonged.</p>
<p>Spencer leaned forward, hands planted on both sides of Aaron’s head, and said, “If you keep this up, we’re going to have far less fun than I planned.”</p>
<p>“Then move, Spencer,” Aaron said, desperate, “Dammit, please. I need to feel more of you.”</p>
<p>Spencer sighed and kissed Aaron quickly, which did nothing for the urgency Aaron was feeling. He just wanted more of Spencer, right now, needed to be taken apart and put together again the way only Spencer could do for him.</p>
<p>Spencer bit his lip, and Aaron could see his arms shaking as he slowly pulled out of Aaron, only to push back in a second later, almost before Aaron had time to miss the delicious fullness. </p>
<p>Spencer’s stomach grazed Aaron’s cock with each move, and Aaron couldn’t decide if that made everything better or worse - Spencer in him was feeling more incredible than he had thought possible, and the added stimulation of his cock made it almost impossible to wait. He keened when Spencer slammed back into him and could tell immediately that Spencer had been rougher than intended - he knew that look of concern on his face.</p>
<p>Wanting desperately to reassure him, and even more desperate for Spencer to keep doing what he was doing, he lifted his head and caught Spencer’s lips in a frenzied kiss. “Please, please, do that again”, he whimpered, and watched Spencer’s eyes go dark as he threw his head back and thrust into Aaron again, hard. </p>
<p>“Yes, fuck, please,” Aaron kept begging, and Spencer groaned and whispered, “So good”, and “Bloody incredible” as he fucked Aaron hard and deep.</p>
<p>Spencer was still for a few seconds and took a deep breath, visibly calming himself down, before asking, “I want you to come without touching your cock. Can you do that for me?”</p>
<p>Aaron nodded eagerly, because coming was excellent, but pleasing Spencer was even headier than that. “Come down here and I will,” he said, panting, and Spencer smiled at him and said, “Good. Come when I say.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes,” Aaron replied and cursed his wish for more stimulation almost immediately, because he found himself on the brink of his orgasm within seconds, as Spencer slammed into him and his cock was sliding between their bodies at the same time. </p>
<p>He knew he wouldn’t have to wait long - Spencer was throwing his head back now and moaning continuously, and his precise rhythm was off - but each second was like delicious torture that he didn’t want to end.</p>
<p>Aaron had never felt as close to anybody in his life as he did when Spencer looked at him and gasped, “Now, Aaron”, and his orgasm hit. It was almost instantaneous, him arching his back and shouting Spencer’s name in blissful ecstasy, just as Spencer was telling him to. </p>
<p>He could feel Spencer fucking him through it, which made it even more glorious, his prostate setting off sparks before his eyes.</p>
<p>He knew that Spencer was hanging on by the barest of threads, could see it by looking into his eyes, their hazel all but disappearing. He whispered in a voice raw from shouting, “Please, let me see you come,” and Spencer lost it in an instant. He pounded into Aaron, his face in the crook of his neck, groaning, “Mine, oh god, mine,” over and over again until he stilled. </p>
<p>“Yours,” Aaron whispered back and Spencer lifted his head and smiled and said, “Yes, yours.”</p>
<p> They were lying like that for some minutes, Spencer still inside Aaron, Aaron’s arms around him, both coming down from their orgasms.</p>
<p>“That was beyond incredible.” Aaron said quietly, after a while.</p>
<p>“God, yes,” Spencer agreed. He pulled his cock slowly out of Aaron, and they both grimaced.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Aaron said and kissed Spencer softly, “for letting go like you did. It was amazing to watch.”</p>
<p>“It’s what you do to me,” Spencer smiled, “I couldn’t hold back if I tried when I’m inside you. And, god, Aaron, you were so good for me,” which made Aaron blush.</p>
<p>“That clearly means we should do this again, and soon,” Aaron decided, and Spencer laughed and said, “There’s nothing I’d rather do.”</p>
<p>****************** </p>
<p>The next evening, Aaron had agreed to finally go and have dinner at Dave’s. As always, the pasta was delicious and the wine expensive, and Aaron had the slight suspicion that Dave was trying to get him drunk in order to talk more. </p>
<p>When they were having their obligatory after dinner scotch, Dave finally broke and said, “You’re never going to tell me about you and the - Spencer, will you?”</p>
<p>Aaron smiled. “And we were having such a nice conversation. What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“Well, how did it all start?” Dave wondered, curiously.</p>
<p>Aaron gave this a good amount of thought and decided to fib it, since there was no way in hell he was telling Dave the real story. Just stay close to the truth, he told himself. “We had been attracted to each other for some time, so one day, it just -” he made a vague hand gesture that indicated something blowing up. </p>
<p>“Ah, I see,” Dave said, clearly not convinced. “And since then you’ve been at it like rabbits?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” Aaron almost coughed over his scotch.</p>
<p>“You’re only sitting down when you have to, and then you’re doing it, how should I put it, *gingerly*.” Dave grinned.</p>
<p>Aaron sighed. “Really, Dave? I don’t kiss and tell.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Aaron, you have to give me something.” Dave said, “Tell me at least that the sex is good.”</p>
<p>Aaron rolled his eyes, but somewhere deep inside, he felt that he wanted to share. Dave was his oldest friend after all - and it would feel good to have someone to talk to. “It’s amazing,” he said and grinned. “Spencer’s amazing.”</p>
<p>“There you go. I’m glad.” Dave said, smiling. He got up to refill their glasses, and said, “So the sex is amazing, how’s the rest?”</p>
<p>“Just as incredible,” Aaron said, happy that he could finally sing Spencer’s praises to someone. “It’s so easy, Dave. The communicating, how he gets along with Jack, it just - works.”</p>
<p>“That sounds great,” Dave admitted, “how is it to work together though? You’re spending the entire day with each other most of the time, don’t you get on each other’s nerves?”</p>
<p>Aaron shook his head and took a sip, the alcohol warming his insides pleasantly. “No, I’m glad for every minute with him.” </p>
<p>“Oh God,” Dave groaned, “so when I said you were besotted I wasn’t entirely wrong, was I?”</p>
<p>Aaron just smiled and sipped his scotch.</p>
<p>“Have you told him yet, then?” Dave asked after a short silence.</p>
<p>“Told him what?” Aaron asked. </p>
<p>“That you love him, of course.” Dave rolled his eyes, smiling.</p>
<p>“I - I’m not sure that -” Aaron didn’t quite know what to say. At the same time, in his gut, he suddenly felt all the pieces slotting into place. A feeling of peace, safety and happiness washed over him, something he associated with Spencer. </p>
<p>Dave just sat there, grinning, and let him work out things for himself.</p>
<p>“Dave, I - bloody hell.”</p>
<p>“Glad to be of help,” Dave said smugly. “Do you have a sudden desire to go home and see Spencer about something?”</p>
<p>“Uh - yes, actually. I think I do.”</p>
<p>“Good. No time like the present.” Dave said cheerfully, and called him a cab.</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>When he arrived home, Aaron found Spencer on the couch, curled up and asleep. He went and knelt next to him, looking down at his face. Spencer was relaxed and peaceful asleep, with a hint of a smile playing about his lips. Aaron smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear before he woke him with a soft kiss. </p>
<p>Spencer looked up at him and smiled for real, one of those delighted, open smiles he reserved for Aaron. “Hey you,” he said, and stretched like a cat.</p>
<p>“Hey yourself,” Aaron replied softly, and when Spencer had finished stretching, he kissed him again, gently.</p>
<p>“Mmmmh, you taste like scotch,” Spencer said lazily, a hand coming up to the nape of Aaron’s neck and drawing him down for more kisses.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s Dave’s interrogation technique,” Aaron grinned.</p>
<p>“Was it successful? Did he bring out the good stuff?”</p>
<p>“Partly, and definitely.”</p>
<p>“You’re back early, though,” Spencer said, casting a glance at his watch. “I didn’t expect you to be home for another couple of hours.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I had to tell you something,” Aaron said and at the same time wondered how on earth he was going to do this. Was it really okay to just blurt it out? Shouldn’t he wait for a special moment? Create one?</p>
<p>“...yes?” Spencer asked curiously. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure how - Dave said something, and it made me realize…” He really wasn’t doing too good a job of this. </p>
<p>“How much have you been drinking?” Spencer wondered, smiling. </p>
<p>“Not that much. I’m just not good at this.”</p>
<p>“At what?” Spencer asked.</p>
<p>Aaron sighed. “Talking about feelings.”</p>
<p>“Ah. So Dave inspired you to talk about feelings?”</p>
<p>Aaron laughed. “Yeah, I know how it sounds, but he did.”</p>
<p>“Okay, tell me about it.” Spencer still had his hand on Aaron’s neck and squeezed gently.</p>
<p>“Well, he asked me about if it was hard to work together, and I said it wasn’t.” Aaron began. He found that the words flowed easier when he started a little before the fact. “And then he said that he was right when he told me that I was besotted, you know, he told me on the jet.” </p>
<p>“Well, we both are, clearly,” Spencer smiled.</p>
<p>Aaron smiled back and continued, “And then - he asked me if I had told you yet, and it felt so *right* so I had to come home and tell you, and I’m not doing this right -”</p>
<p>“Oh, Aaron,” Spencer said softly, “Tell me then.”</p>
<p>Aaron looked into Spencer’s eyes and that wondrous feeling swept through him again, leaving him smiling and oddly out of breath. “I love you, Spencer,” he said.</p>
<p>Spencer crushed his lips to Aaron’s, and Aaron thought that he hadn’t done this so badly, after all. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Aaron Hotchner, and I want you to tell me again when you’re sober.” Spencer’s eyes looked watery, and Aaron kissed him again, gently.</p>
<p>“I’ll never stop telling you.”</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>Two days later, Dave found a bottle of his favorite scotch on his desk in the morning. He laughed delightedly as he read the attached card: </p>
<p>“Thank you. A&amp;S”</p>
<p>****************<br/>****************</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>